Forever Two
by Princess Arya
Summary: After the war Eragon struggles with his emotions.  I stink at summarys, it's better than it sounds!  So please R&R...Please


**A/N: Okay this is just like my other one, except from Eragons point of view.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><p>

Eragon sat on the beach, near a stream. He was watching it flow by, thinking about how peaceful it was. Peace, inner peace. Something the rider longed for. He had not had it since Saphira had hatched for him. The pain had become worse, reaching it's peak the day Galbatorix died.

Memories flew at him, clouding his vision. He saw the castle nearing, as Saphira flew closer and closer. He could feel Arya's hands wrapped around his waste, getting tighter the closer they got.

Then he saw Galbatorix, sitting on his throne. Threatening to kill them if he did not swear themselves to the dark king. He heard Arya refuse, and then he heard the words come out of his own mouth. "I will never swear myself too you!" "So be it" Hissed the king, and he lunged at them, unsheathing his sword at the same time. With more speed than Eragon had ever seen.

He knew they were outmatched, when he saw Arya stumble under one of Galbatorix's blows. But they had to try. For the next few hours, they fought. Eragon could see Galbatorix strike at him, and he was barely able to block the evil sword.

He saw Arya, block a blow and hit Galbatorix in one of his legs, drawing blood. But that was the only scratch the king had on him, while Eragon and Arya were in bad shape. Eragon did not know how much longer he would be able to keep it up. But he also knew he couldn't give up, he had lost to much already, and he was not going to loose anything else.

Eragon struck out at the kings head, only to find it blocked by a strong ward. Stronger than any he had encountered before. He and Arya were greatly outmatched, but they had to fight. Fight for what? Eragon's mind was becoming confused as he felt a great pressure pushing down on his head. He saw Arya fall to the floor, grasping at her head. She felt it to.

The rider came to the realization the king was trying to break into his and the elf's brain. But why? He couldn't remember anything.

Then Eragon saw the stream flowing again. Wishing more than anything, life was like the stream, peaceful and always going in one direction with no difficult decisions. Then there was one more memory:

Once again he and Arya were fighting the dark king. Galbatorix had Eragon and Arya paralyzed in place. Eragon could not move, all he could do was watch as Galbatorix thrust his sword through Arya's chest. Eragon screamed, he had never felt more pain. He broke loose from Galbatorix's hold, not quite knowing how. He grabbed his fallen sword, knowing he was going to kill the king, even if it was the last thing he did.

The king turned, and Eragon saw in his eyes what he knew had never been there before. Fear. Fear was in the kings eyes. But only for a second, because after that second, his head rolled to the floor. Eragon ran to Arya, who was on the ground gasping for breath.

Wasìse Heill!" he screamed, hoping it would fix the elf. Arya shook her head. "It will do no good Eragon" she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. Eragon shook his head. "No I can save you!" he said "No Eragon" she replied "It is my time to go. I love...you..." she whispered. And then she was limp in his arms. She was gone forever.

Eragon found himself on the beach, laying on the sand, tears streaming down his face. He tried for what seemed like forever to get them to stop, but he could not. So he let them fall. He did not know how much time had passed, until Saphira landed next to him. 

"_are you alright little one?"_ She asked through their mental link. "No I'm not" he said too tired to talk mentally. "I'm not alright at all" He took a few shaky breaths. "_I am sorry for what you have lost in all of this...I truly am.."_ "It's not your fault...Now I can since from your mind that Nasuada wants us?" The dragon nodded mentally. "Then let us go." he said as he slowly stood up.

And so they went, flying away from the peaceful stream. Away from the only peace Eragon had found in a long time. Forever.

**A/N: I know this probably stinks...but I really wanted to write something like this from Eragons point of view...Please only constructive criticism! And please review!**


End file.
